Death's Daughter
by left behind by fate
Summary: Hermione is pregnant, Harry runs away, and she's engaged to Mal- Draco. (DHr)cuz there can never be enough! Please read and review!
1. Of Daughter's and Deatheaters

Hey people! This is my first fic, so it might suck. Please don't flame me, although constructive criticism is welcomed. As of right now, I only have the main plot of the story planned but I am working on it!!! Please read and please review. ENJOY!!!  
  
- Fate  
  
::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::....::  
  
Hermione woke, not realizing at first where she was. She looked around at the room she was in. There was a lot of plush, red velvet. Then it hit her. She was at Hogwarts, for her 7th year. She was in the head dorms and today was her last day of freedom before school started.  
  
She looked at her alarm clock and saw that it was about 8:30. She had made plans with Harry and Ron to meet in the Great Hall at 10:00 for breakfast.  
  
She got out of her four poster bed and walked over to her closet. She picked out a pair of black pants and a black Evanescence tank top. She took a ten minute shower and got changed. She went back into her room and grabbed one of the many books she wanted to re-read. She went down into the common room and sat down in and arm chair by the fire that had been stoked earlier this morning by a house elf. Hermione had long since given up on S.P.E.W.  
  
In about 20 minutes she had gotten sick of reading (a/n yes, I know). She set down the book and started thinking, about her REAL parents, and anything else that came to mind.  
  
Well, the Grangers had told Hermione that her real parents are death eaters. Amanda and Austin Jacobson. She had to go live with them after Hogwarts. She was also supposed to go there for Christmas. She wasn't too happy about this whole idea. They had told Hermione that the Jacobsons were, are still friends of theirs and they had feared for Hermione's life after the "whole Potter thing." They didn't want anything to happen to her, so they staged a kidnapping and sent Hermione to live with muggles.  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts by the portrait hole opening and closing. She looked up to see who it was, expecting Professor McGonagall, but instead, "Hello Mudblood!" It was Draco Malfoy, son of Voldemort's most trusted side kick. He really had changed over the summer. His once freezing cold, silver eyes had thawed out. His body had become perfectly muscled, not too much, probably from Quiditch. His blonde hair wasn't sleeked back as normal, but it was hanging around his face. HE looked almost perfect. The only thing wrong was the smiek on his face. 'Well I'll wipe that right off' Hermione thought.  
  
Normally his comments hurt, but she just smirked at what he didn't know. "What, your parents didn't tell you Malfoy? They found the Jacobson's kidnapped baby."  
  
He stared dumbly, she had never talked back before, she normally huddled into a corner and waited for Pothead and Weasel to tell her to not let his words get to her, but he could tell they did. Then it registered," Wait, only purebloods knew about that baby."  
  
"See, that's the thing, Malfoy. I am a pure blood." She paused, then continued. "They found that baby, except she was never missing and she's not a baby anymore. I'm her."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!" He calmed down then continued. "That baby had black hair and blue eyes like her parents."  
  
" And I do. I've been trying to figure out the spell to change it. My parents, my real parents, feared Voldemort, so they changed my name and gave me to a muggle family until I could defend my self," she said matter of factly."  
  
"So your name is Raven Jacobson, you have black hair and blue eyes, right?"  
  
" Yes and I'm a pureblood." She looked into his eyes. Wrong move. You could drown in his eyes.  
.................................................................................................................................................  
Thank you for reading and there is more to come soon. Please review and I will read and review on your stories.  
  
Peace -Fate 


	2. Questions?

Hey!!! If you're reading this thank you! bows down to readers Please Review!! Right now I have no reviews and I am willing to beg and grovel..... looks around, goes down on knees to beg sorry... got a little carried away.... Anywhoooo... Please review!!!  
  
-Fate  
  
..::..Last Chapter..::.. "So your name is Raven Jacobson, you have black hair and blue eyes, right?"  
  
"Yes and I'm a pureblood." She looked into his eyes. Wrong move. You could drown in his eyes.  
  
Chapter 2 – Questions????  
  
"So, if you're telling the truth, you could answer some questions." When Hermione nodded, he continued," What are you parent's first names?"  
  
"Austin and Amanda Jacobson."  
  
"Lucky guess... Are they... both death eaters?" Malfoy questioned.  
  
"No, it's like your family; my father is, but not my mother." She said confidently. "Do you believe me yet?"  
  
"No. Someone like Dumbledore even, could've told you that. "Middle name?" He stared at her.  
  
"Skye." She answered, getting a little annoyed now.  
  
"Siblings?"  
  
One older brother, and one older sister, deceased. Rayne, my sister was killed by Voldemort shortly after birth, forcing my parents to join the dark side, fearing for mine and Evan's life." She looked at him. "Now do you believe me?"  
  
"Yeah," He smirked his famous smirk. "When did you find out?"  
  
'Wow' Hermione thought. 'Draco, Sex-God of Slytherin, was taking an interest in Hermione, ex-mudblood. "Beginning of the summer. Draco-," she continued, but was interrupted.  
  
"Hold up, you just called me Draco."  
  
"Well, that's your name right?" She looked at him.  
  
He nodded. "Does this mean I get to call you Raven?"  
  
"If you really want to, but only when we're alone. Especially not around Harry or Ron. They would Kill me!!!"  
  
"I see what you mean. The boy-who-lived and a death eater's daughter wouldn't mix very well."  
  
"I know what you mean. Well anywhoooo...." Awkward pause. Hermione hated awkward pauses. "Do you know who the head boy is?"  
  
"Now use that head, Raven," He emphasized her name. It sounded so great coming from his lips. He was the first one to actually call her by her real name, "why else would I be here?"  
  
"Sorry," she looked at the clock and saw that is was almost 10. "Do you wanna go down to breakfast?" Hermione asked.  
  
" Sure." They headed to the Great Hall, making small talk along the way. When the got just outside the huge oak doors they stopped to say goodbye. They both went their separate ways, thinking that this is going to be an interesting year.  
  
Thank you, thank you. bows and accepts award, looks around and sees that no ones there HELLO????  
  
Sorry... got a little carried away. Anywhoooo.... Please read and review!!!! Thankies!  
  
Peace -Fate 


End file.
